leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Copycat (move)
Copycat (Japanese: まねっこ Imitate) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation IV. Effect Generation IV Copycat causes the user to use the last move that was used in the battle (even if the last move was by the user). If no move has been made, Copycat fails. If the copied move's target is not the user, an appropriate target is randomly chosen. The last-used move is updated whenever any Pokémon attempts to use a move. * If a move successfully executes (generally, if the text " used !" is shown), that move becomes the last-used move. This is regardless of the move's result—whether it hit or missed or its effect was successful or failed (such as a that fails because the previous Light Screen has not expired). ** Some moves that require multiple turns to execute do not count as valid moves in all of their turns. If Copycat executes after a turn when a move was not considered valid, Copycat will fail. *** : the initial turn does not count as a valid move. *** : the recharge turn does not count as a valid move. *** : the final turn does not count as a valid move. ** If , the calling move is counted as the last move used instead of the called move. *** However, this only applies to the turn when the calling move was selected to be used. If a called move requires multiple turns to execute in full (such as , , or ), it may validly become the last-used move in subsequent turns. * If a Pokémon tries to use a move but is prevented by a status condition or effect (such as , , or flinching), the last-used move becomes invalid and Copycat will fail if it executes next. Generation V to VI If any move successfully calls another, the called move now counts as the last move used instead of the calling move. The last move used is now unaffected if a Pokémon tries to use a move but is prevented by a status condition or effect. In other words, the last-used move remains what it was before the Pokémon's turn. , , and no longer have invalid turns that will cause Copycat to fail. Instead, charging moves and Bide can be copied on any turn, while recharging moves are ignored on their recharge turn (the last move used remains whatever it was before the recharge message appeared). Generation VII If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Copycat, the user's rises one stage. Additionally, the copied move will become its corresponding Z-Move. If the copied move is a status move, it will not receive its Z-Power effect. Uncallable moves , but some, such as , are definitely different)}} Copycat will fail if any of the following moves are the last move. |} Description |The user mimics the move used immediately before it. The move fails if no other move has been used yet.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} 11 |11}} 18 |18|18 19 |19}} 22 |22}} 22 |22}} 5 |5}} 19 |19|19}} By In other games Description |Causes the user to unleash the same move as the last one used by the facing enemy. Some moves can't be copied.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |You counter the enemy by mimicking the enemy's last move.}} |} |} In the anime |Fire (type)|Fire-type}} move|image2=Cameron Lucario Copycat.png|image2p=Lucario; copying a |Steel (type)|Steel-type}} move|image3=Cameron Riolu Copycat Leaf Blade.png|image3p=Riolu; copying |Leaf Blade (move)|Leaf Blade}}|image4=Cameron Riolu Copycat Air Cutter.png|image4p=Riolu; copying |Air Cutter (move)|Air Cutter}}}} }} in the English dub}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga }}}} In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=仿效 仿造 |zh_cmn=仿效 仿造 |fr=Photocopie |de=Imitator |el=Αντιγραφή Antigrafí |it=Copione |ko=흉내쟁이 Hyungnaejaeng'i |pl=Imitacja |pt_br=Imitador |pt_eu=Copiar-Colar |es=Copión |vi=Sao Chép }} Category:Moves that call other moves de:Imitator es:Copión fr:Photocopie it:Copione ja:まねっこ zh:仿效（招式）